South Park Theory
by N3k00-Ch4N
Summary: Advertencia: Si eras/eres fan de South Park te recomiendo no mirar este Songfic, solo está permitido para mayores de 16 años en adelante…también puede que contagies a más de 30 personas con epilepsia al ver lo mala que es esta parodia (Oke…me copie de Rubius en esta parte xD) QUEDAS AVISADO DE POR VIDA!


Todo esto es desde mi punto de vista como si fuera una película-documental.

* * *

><p>La historia de South Park iba a ser un poco diferente de lo que se conoce, en realidad Stan, Cartman, Kenny, Wendy y Bebe no iban a existir. Originalmente los padres de todos los personajes eran reales y existían como amigos, pero de los niños el ÚNICO que existiría en la serie seria Kyle.<p>

_Kyle:_

_El mundo es maravilloso,_  
><em>(Maravilloso es)<em>

_Y hay solo una vida para estar aquí_  
><em>Dime entonces ¿Qué te hace sufrir?<em>

Para explicarlo mejor les voy a contar como seria la historia de South Park:

Kyle Broflosky: Kyle sería el único niño real de South Park que existiría en la serie, debido al desinterés de su madre y la relación poco profunda con su padre –Gerald Broflosky- el es forzado a crear ese mundo ficticio con sus amigos imaginarios –que para el eran reales- cada uno con una explicación lógica, y más que amigos eran una representación del aislamiento y la soledad de Kyle.

_Creo que no puedo entender_  
><em>(¿Por qué hay que vivir?)<em>

_Creo en todo lo que me han enseñado_  
><em>Y aún así los que amo huyen de mi<em>

_¿Hay algo que te moleste?_  
><em>(Y moleste mucho...)<em>

Stanley "Stan" Marsh: Stan es un niño que muere en un accidente, es por ello que Kyle lo imagina tal cual es, el que Stan haya muerto marco la conducta del papa –Randy Marsh- a ser ese tipo estúpido que vemos siempre tratando de hacer realidad sus sueños para un niño pequeño, un niño que no existe, que ya no vive en ese mundo y de esta manera el alivia su dolor.

Eric Cartman: Cartman nace muerto junto con su madre, es por ello que Kyle imagina su conducta como un niño agresivo, violento, manipulador y sádico.

_Yo ya soy maduro para entender_  
><em>Nada deberías esconderme<em>

_Sé que usted dice no mentir_  
><em>(Y quizás es verdad… )<em>

Kenny McCormick: Carol McCormick –Madre de Kenny- estaba embarazada, iba a tener a Kenny pero lo aborto, así que Kyle nunca supo si el bebe era niño o niña, lo imagina con ambos sexos –O sea hermafrodita- debido al carácter de Kenny creado por el aborto Kyle lo considera un poco extraño y desagradable.

_Así que ya no voy a dudar más_  
><em>Porque sé que usted dirá la verdad<em>

_¿O no, Stan?_

El único personaje que tampoco era imaginario, era Shelly Marsh –Hermana Mayor de Stan- Pero Kyle no hallaba la diferencia entre Shelly y sus creaciones. Shelly no seguía sus órdenes, y en un ataque de desesperación y locura, Kyle la golpea varias veces en la cara, Randy llega intentando alejar a Kyle de Shelly pero ya era tarde, Shelly sufre una fractura en la mandíbula por esa razón tiene que usar frenos.

_Bienvenido a mi mundo, acorde a Kyle Broflosky_  
><em>Es mi turno de salir a escena, junto con Stan<em>

Tiempo después el padre de Kyle muere por una sobredosis de marihuana y alcohol. Sheila Broflosky –Madre de Kyle- en su dolor y depresión se vuelve a casar.

_Cartman, Kenny, Wendy y Bebe_  
><em>Nunca me dejarán<em>  
><em>Jugaremos siempre que la Tierra gire<em>

_Gira, gira, gira, gira, gira, gira_  
><em>Mientras que la tierra gire<em>

_Bienvenido a este mí, País de las Maravillas_  
><em>Aventuras hay por doquier<em>  
><em>Así estaré bien<em>  
><em>Shelly, Sharon y Randy<em>  
><em>Mi mundo mantendrán<em>  
><em>Sólo deben escuchar y obedecerme<em>

Unos días más tarde, Kyle conoce a 2 parejas que se mudan a South Park –Los padres de Wendy y Bebe- Ellos le cuentan a Kyle que tenían unas niñas –Wendy Testaburger y Bebe Stevens- niñas que les fueron quitadas porque no cuidaban bien de ellas y fueron puestas en adopción.

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_  
><em>¿Por qué no me escuchan?<em>

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?_  
><em>¿Por qué no me escuchan?<em>

Kyle imagina a Wendy y Bebe por lo que les cuentan sus padres biológicos. Butters Stotch fue su único amigo en la escuela y el único que le seguía el juego en sus creaciones.

_Todos hablan acerca de mí_  
><em>(¿Qué susurrarán?)<em>

_¿Es qué me he vuelto a equivocar?_  
><em>Te juro que ahora no fuí yo<em>

_Dicen que parezco ciego estar_  
><em>(Pero veo muy bien)<em>

_Estuve ignorando esas cosas malas_  
><em>Pero no puedo evitarlas más<em>

_Te necesité y no estabas aquí_  
><em>Cerca de mí<em>

_Me quedé solo, debo re empezar_  
><em>De cero ya<em>

_¿Me has oido gritar? No aguante más_  
><em>No ya no más<em>

_¿Ahora que soy? Principe o psicópata..._

En Homenaje a Kyle, Butters escribe un libro basándose en sus creaciones y se asocia con Comedy Central para trabajar en una serie para adultos de humor totalmente negro llamada "South Park". Cuando Kyle murió, Butters se encargo de su funeral.

_Bienvenido a este mi paraíso destruido_  
><em>Decidí mis ojos abrir, y lejos te irás<em>  
><em>Me está costando respirar, mi llanto me matará<em>  
><em>Quizás nunca debí llegar a este mundo<em>

_Muerto, muerto, muerto, muerto, muerto, muerto_  
><em>Nunca en este mundo<em>

La muerte de Kyle fue triste, porque por su adicción a las drogas, el fue alejado de la sociedad, lo que lo llevó una ruptura con la realidad – sin mencionar su temprana muerte-

_Este es mi corazón acorde a una niño de nueve_  
><em>¿Terminará esta pesadilla? ¿Seré libre al fin?<em>  
><em>El miedo me come vivo y debo admitir<em>  
><em>Que no hay caso en hablar si nadie me escucha<em>

Kyle muere el 6 de Agosto del 2005 y pasó el resto de sus días encerrado en un hospital psiquiátrico, riéndose como un loco, jugando con sus creaciones e inventando aventuras e historias con ellos.

_Grito, lloro, duele, muero, sufro_  
><em>Deseo volver atrás<em>

_Antes, antes, antes, antes, antes, antes_  
><em>Lo he rebobinado<em>

_Río, río, río, río, río, río_  
><em>Ahora mi mundo es perfecto!<em>

_Ahora mi mundo es perfecto!_

_Ahora mi mundo es perfecto!_

_Ahora mi mundo es perfecto!_

_Ahora mi mundo es perfecto!_

_Ahora mi mundo es perfecto!_

* * *

><p>Aquí se termino el songfic-Parodia :(<p>

Me siento mal por lo que le hice a Kyle...

Años después de la muerte de Kyle, se encontró en el piso del hospital psiquiátrico una grabadora y la letra de una canción -es la canción que acabo de publicar en este Songfic-

Dejen Reviews

N3k00-Ch4N


End file.
